


Один

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что чувствовал запертый на чердаке мальчик, прежде чем стал ходячим?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры The Walking Dead: Episode 4 (2012), смерть персонажа

Ночью внизу что-то шумело: громко возилось и тихонько подвывало. Мне казалось, кто-то ходит под окнами первого этажа, совсем близко к забору. Был бы Волтер – залаял. Тогда мама поверила бы мне, поняла, что мне не приснилось, а кто-то действительно проверяет дома. Ищет что-то. Мама никогда не верила, если Волтер не лаял. Приходила, вздыхала устало, но ласково, и говорила, будто я все выдумал. Вообразил так ясно, что сам поверил, а на самом деле чудовищ нет. Ни в платяном шкафу, ни под кроватью. И они не стучатся в окно в непогоду, не скребут костлявыми лапами.

– Второй этаж ведь, – шептала мама и поправляла одеяло. В свете ночника тени от дерева казались руками скелета, но теперь я понимал, что он ненастоящий, как зверюшки, которых складывал из ладоней дедушка и они оживали в свете фонарика. Точно так же плясали по стенам.

–Да и Волтер никого не подпустит к дому, он ведь у нас сторожевой пес. – Она снова улыбалась и поднималась с постели. – Спи, сынок.

Раньше я действительно засыпал. А теперь не получалось. Было страшно, и я вслушивался в ночные звуки, старался придумать, на что они похожи, но не мог. Все, что могло возиться и выть, было страшным, а пес не лаял, потому что он умер. Папа выкопал могилу во дворе, рядом с будкой, и опустил туда Волтера. Я старался не плакать при папе, но не получалось. Пес тихо лежал в яме, а я все смотрел и ждал, когда он шевельнет хвостом, а после вскочит и побежит ко мне, а мама выглянет из дома и станет ругаться, что лапы в земле и он наставит мне пятен на светлую майку. Папа наклонился над могилой, чтобы снять ошейник.

–На память, – сказал он, и я увидел, как его глаза влажно блестят.

Тогда я, кажется, понял, что значит: «Мужчины не плачут». Им ведь так же грустно и больно, но только внутри. Я подумал, если бы папа сейчас плакал, было бы гораздо хуже. Наверное, поэтому мама осталась в доме.

– Не надо, – сказал я и шмыгнул носом. – Вдруг он захочет вернуться, а без ошейника дверь не откроется.

Папа вздохнул:

– Сынок… мертвые не возвращаются.

Перехватил черенок и отвел взгляд, словно чувствовал себя виноватым.

– Я знаю, пап. Но давай оставим ошейник Волтеру. Я и так буду его помнить.

– Хорошо. – Он кивнул и взялся за лопату.

Земля посыпалась вниз, медленно укрывая моего пса черными комьями. Я снова заплакал в голос, хотел сдержаться, но от мысли, что в могиле Волтеру будет очень темно, сделалось нестерпимо горько.

Я теперь тоже был один в темноте. Кутался в одеяло с головой – вдруг под ним не найдут, не заметят, пройдут мимо. Хотелось позвать маму, но я молчал, думал, что ей сказать, чтобы она, нет, не поверила, а чтобы успокоила. Сказала, что вой – это кошачья свадьба. Я помнил, что коты, когда их много, это очень громко. Весной я их испугался. Но прошлой ночью мама так не сказала. Буркнула: «Спи» – и ушла к себе, усталая и растрепанная. В последние дни она стала сама не своя. Без конца проверяла запоры на дверях и тоже как будто прислушивалась к шорохам снаружи. Она думала, я не вижу, как она выглядывает на улицу из-за плотно закрытых штор. Смотрит в маленькую щелочку, от которой полоска света появляется у нее на лице. Желтая такая.

Когда я спросил ее, где папа, она накричала на меня и разбила о стену чашку. С тех пор мы не выходили на улицу. Ждали отца. Наверное, она боялась, что он вернется, когда нас нет. Что-то было не так. Будь Волтер жив, он бы лаял и лаял не переставая. Я был уверен.

А потом внизу что-то стукнуло. Я вздрогнул и закричал: сперва что-то бессвязное, а после стал звать маму. Из коридора донеслись шаги. Они торопливо стучали, приближаясь.

– Ма-а-ам?!

Я привстал, натягивая одеяло к подбородку.

– Ма-а-ам!!! Мама!!!

Сердце забилось очень быстро. Стало очень страшно. Мне не хватало воздуха, голос сорвался на очередном: «Мам». Шаги звучали совсем близко. Дверь распахнулась, стукнулась ручкой о стену. Мама вбежала в комнату, едва не запнулась о плюшевого кота, забытого на полу. Босые ноги громко шлепали.

– Идем, милый, – выдохнула она. – Идем со мной. Не бойся.

Подняла меня на руки вместе с одеялом, прижала к себе. Я уткнулся в материнское плечо, мягкое и теплое. Она шептала:

– Все хорошо, все хорошо.

Словно молилась. От этого стало еще страшнее. Она прижимала меня к себе так крепко, словно боялась, что кто-то разлучит нас, заберет меня у нее, как, наверное, забрал папу. Растрепанные волосы развевались на бегу, от них пахло медовым шампунем, пахло мамой, но даже это не успокаивало. Что-то должно было случиться – или уже случилось. Что-то настоящее. Волтер бы лаял, это точно.

Мама остановилась у чердака. Дернула откидную дверцу, та щелкнула и открылась.

– Давай наверх. – Она оторвала меня от себя, резко дернула, так что я не успел уцепиться за ночную сорочку или край халата – только руки вытянул.

– Мам, а ты?

Она помотала головой, очень нехорошо помотала, будто хотела сказать, что не пойдет со мной. Однажды в кабинете врача она сделала так же. Отдала меня медсестре, а сама осталась за дверью. Я плакал и тянул к ней руки. Она качала головой и кусала губы, в глазах стояли слезы, а сестра тащила меня в остро пахнущий лекарствами кабинет. Вот и сейчас было то же самое, и я заплакал в голос. Мама сунула мне в руки бутылку с водой, толкнула следом одеяло.

– Я приду попозже.

Она всхлипнула, и слезы покатились по щекам.

– Нет!!! – закричал я, понимая страшную вещь: не придет, исчезнет, как папа.

Дверь закрылась, отсекая меня от мамы. Полоска света исчезла, и я остался в темноте. Один.

Сначала я плакал. Долго, пока не охрип. Слезы текли по щекам, обжигали. Щипало глаза, в горле болело, а я все плакал и звал маму. Потом рассвело. Свет пробился через окошко, заполнял чердак. Темнота рассеялась, и вещи приобрели знакомые очертания. Я видел наш чердак – место, где я любил играть: один или с папой. Раньше мне здесь нравилось. Теперь – нет. Хотелось уйти, но я не мог. Мама закрыла дверь снаружи.

Вода в бутылке была прохладной, как лимонад из холодильника в супермаркете или на заправке, такой мне позволяли пить только в сильную жару и мелкими глотками, чтобы не застудить горло. На чердаке жарко не было, но я все равно попробовал открыть бутылку. Не зря же мама дала ее мне с собой. Крышка сидела плотно и не хотела поворачиваться, будто приклеенная. Я долго не мог открыть ее, пока не догадался ухватить бутылку краем одеяла. Мама оборачивала тугие банки полотенцем. Ей помогало, помогло и мне. После нескольких глотков стало легче, сорванное горло успокоилось, соленый привкус слез исчез. Вода показалась вкуснее всякого лимонада.

К полудню стало душно. Вода в бутылке согрелась. Я сбросил одеяло, остался в одних трусиках, но легче не стало. Пот тек по спине большими щекочущими каплями. Я хотел открыть чердачное окошко, чтобы впустить побольше воздуха, но нижняя ручка не повернулась, а до верхней я и вовсе не достал.

Чердак, полный ненужных, поломанных вещей, медленно раскалялся на солнце. Нагрелся и старый детский горшок – красный, с пожарной машиной. Я отыскал его, когда захотелось в туалет. Теперь от него неприятно пахло. От жары и запаха было трудно дышать.

– Где ты, мамочка? – В пустом помещении голос прозвучал тихо и слабо.

Я позвал громче, но мне не ответили. С улицы донесся какой-то шум, я не понял, что это было. Может, машина.

К вечеру закончилась вода. Бутылка опустела. Стенки совсем высохли – не осталось ни капельки. Было страшно, и очень не хотелось верить, что мама бросила меня. Я ждал всю ночь и весь день, но она не пришла. Время тянулось. Сперва хотелось кушать и пить. Потом только пить. Во рту пересохло. Я не мог глотать. И плакать тоже не мог, слезы исчезли, но страх остался. И одна единственная мысль: «Забери меня, мама, пожалуйста, забери». Ведь не могла она забыть, что я здесь, что жду ее.

Клонило в сон, глаза смыкались, но я боялся, что усну и не услышу маму, не успею позвать. Сердце билось быстро, рвалось из груди. Я не знал почему, наверное, от страха, но я не мог не бояться. Руки тряслись, я обхватил ими колени, но это не помогло, они все равно подрагивали. Было холодно, хотя тело казалось горячим, будто печка. Горячим и сухим.

Я сидел, укрывшись одеяльцем, и повторял хриплым шепотом:

– Мама, где ты? Вернись.

Потом я все же заснул, потому что мне снились странные тени. Они вились вокруг меня: большие, черные, страшные. Тянули свои длинные руки, мне очень хотелось проснуться, но я не мог. Даже когда открыл глаза, тени не исчезли. Они вились теперь на чердаке, роились вокруг меня, как насекомые возле лампы. Прогнать их не было сил, руки отяжелели и совсем не слушались. Я сидел неподвижно, обхватив колени, а потом заснул во сне.

Я слышал, как лает Волтер, но это было совсем не страшно. Повернулся на звук и увидел парк. Был вечер: яркий, осенний, золотистый. Волтер бежал по дорожке, махая хвостом, и звонко и радостно лаял. Папа держал его на поводке. Он увидел меня и помахал рукой. Я тоже помахал, а потом вскочил и побежал навстречу. Подумал, как здорово, что они пришли за мной. Мой пес и мой папа.


End file.
